


Over The Edge

by habibijongdae



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dark Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habibijongdae/pseuds/habibijongdae
Summary: A short drabble portraying the "life-or-death" confrontation between Kim Minseok and his seemingly vile stepbrother, Kim Jongdae on the roof of a skyscraper--Or is it really?





	Over The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly wrote this while bored on my dad's Galaxy as a bunch of messy Notes a couple of months ago in the middle of the night, thinking I'd never actually make it into an actual fic. But once I was finished, (and realized I had to delete it before anyone read it lmao) I couldn't bring myself to trash it, so I sent it to myself as an email, and found it earlier sitting in my inbox. So, I decided to clean it up a bit and post it as a simple drabble now.  
> \---  
> It was fun to write for me because of the unexpected twist; something I haven't actually done before. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)

**| Word Count: 1,575 |**

Jongdae gritted his bloody teeth as he tightened his grip on the other man's shirt collar.                        

"I'm going to _kill_ you," he whispered angrily.

The other man, although clearly in pain, managed a sly smirk and spat in Jongdae's right eye, making the other furious. Jongdae threw a punch, sending the man he was holding to the ground.

"How _dare_ you," Jongdae growled, crunching his feet in the snow as he slowly approached the other. "How dare you contaminate me with your own _filth_ , you son of a bitch. Are you really not afraid of me right now?"

The man on the ground, a young lad with quite chubby cheeks and small, somewhat endearing facial features, rubbed his cheek which had taken the blow. He looked up dangerously at Jongdae.  

"And why, pray tell, should I be afraid of you right now?" he sneered in reply. He could feel the indignant aura of the other male; how his balled fists were turning pale white, his arched eyebrows, the blood dripping from his bared teeth, turning the pure white snow beneath him into crimson red bursts. Jongdae looked very well like a wolf ready to rip apart it's prey.

Jongdae then came raging forward at the other, pouncing on him and getting his neck straight on. His force made them both slide through the icy snow, all the way to the edge of the skyscraper rooftop they were both currently on top of. Jongdae held the struggling man's head right over the edge, tightly choking him as he did so.

" _This_ ," Jongdae rumbled lowly with a sick smile to the other, "is why you should be afraid of me." 

The chubby-cheeked man yelped as Jongdae continued to tightly coil his fingers around his neck. His face was growing blue, and the sweat continued hastily rolling off his forehead onto his nose and lips.

"Tch," he muttered, the blood from Jongdae's mouth dripping onto his own, "Y-you think I give a damn, Kim Jongdae? This doesn't f-faze me." He proceeded to yet again spit on his attacker, this time nailing his mouth spot on. 

"Why, you," Jongdae cringed and quickly reacted, giving the other an instant black eye. "Fucking _bastard!_ You still won't back down, after everything I've done to you!"

The other only kept swallowing whatever he had left of breath, yet still maintaining direct eye contact with Jongdae. Jongdae scoffed and gave him another blow, getting his nose.

"You realize you're at the edge of your own death?" Jongdae yelled, pulling the other from his shirt collar once again. "I could let go of you right now and end this all. Yet you _deliberately_ insist on fucking with me until the very end. Why is that?"  

The other man curled his plump lips upward and let out the slightest mocking chuckle.                

"That's because a true man keeps to his word," he strained, "And when I told you that day that I would fight for her until the day my soul would have to return to the good Lord Himself, Jongdae, I meant it." He then narrowed his cat-like eyes and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"And boy, I ain't _never_ going to regret it."

Jongdae's eyes widened and he roared as loudly as he could, furiously shaking the man from his neck, sliding him further off the edge.

"I've put up with you year after year, tolerating all your bullshit and trying to maintain my composure after your bloody whore of a mother decided to marry my poor, ill-minded father!" Then Jongdae's voice dropped to a cracking whisper as he neared his face to the other's.

"But the one thing I haven't and _will_ never stand for, is you trying to take away the only loyal woman in my life." He then cackled loudly and abruptly stopped, the sick smirk returning to his curled lips.

"Send my deepest regards to the Devil while you're in _Hell_ , now, will you?" he hissed, the words dripping off his tongue like venom.

With one last laugh, he leaned into the man's ear and whispered, "Farewell, my beloved stepbrother Minseok."

He was about to let go of Minseok, when the other suddenly pulled him back closer to whisper, "Right back at ya, _brother_."

And with one quick nudge, he threw both their bodies off the edge, plundering down to their shared dooms in the dead of the snowy, downtown Toronto night. 

" _CUT!_ That's a wrap, boys!" A gruff voice bellowed from the corner of the rooftop.

The husky director who had been sitting in the far corner of the roof watching the scene stood up and proceeded to clap happily. The entire filming crew that was scattered across the roof then erupted into a storm of applause, whistling and hooting. Jongdae and Minseok smiled and slowly lifted themselves up from the safety net that had caught them in the middle of their so-called "death".

An assistant hurried over to give them both a hand and heave them back onto the roof. The crew all came over, including the director, to congratulate the two for finishing the last scene of the movie they had been shooting.

"Great job, everyone," the director chirped, "Tonight, we can finally kick back and go home to our wives and husbands happy."

He then chuckled. "But before that, who wants a drink?!" Multiple happy cries of _"yes"_ could be heard around the roof.

"They say Canadian beer can't be topped," the director declared, "but I bet it's nothing compared to our own faithful Korean Soju!" Everyone including Jongdae and Minseok yelled cheerfully and nodded their heads in reply. 

"Let's go find out then!" the director said, throwing a fist to the dark sky, causing the crew to roar in glee once again.

"Of course, we're going to find out on your expense, right Boss?" a hidden crew member sneered.

The director narrowed his eyes as the rest of crew began packing up their equipment and leaving the roof through the door.

"All right, who said that? You better shut your asshole, or else it's coming out of your _wallet!_ " He yelled irritatedly. A younger group of the staff began laughing loudly, exiting quickly so as to not get caught by the old man.

The director then looked back at Minseok and Jongdae, who were standing together silently on the edge of the roof.

"You two lovebirds coming with?" he joked.

Jongdae turned his head towards the director, softly blushing when he realized the words were directed to himself and Minseok.

"Huh? Oh, no," he replied with a sheepish grin, scratching his hair. "We'll catch up later."

The director gave him a thumbs-up and smile, quickly disappearing through the door. The two were left alone as snowflakes began gently falling upon them. They stood alongside each other, watching the beautiful night sky Toronto had to offer them.

Jongdae slid his fingers in between Minseok's, making the other crack into a smile.

"Sorry for punching and choking you like that," Jongdae said, "Did it really hurt?" Minseok scoffed and swayed their arms playfully.

"Hurt? Please," he countered, shooting Jongdae a knowing smirk. "Might as well be getting licked by a cat. No problem."

Minseok then began laughing and used his free hand to wipe his own still-wet saliva remains off Jongdae's eye and mouth. "But I think the real problem is the fact I spit on you. Twice." he said, squishing Jongdae's face between his hands. "I should be the one to say sorry." 

Jongdae arched an eyebrow and guffawed. "We fuck each other and eat each other out almost every other goddamn day, Minseok," he protested, "How can a little spit to the face be any worse?"

Minseok pursed his lips, nodding. "True. Quite dirtily put, but nonetheless, true."

Jongdae nodded as well and they both went back to staring at the sky in silence. The CN Tower's brightly coloured lights shining in the distance reflected back onto their faces. Minseok then cleared his throat, breaking the stillness.

"So...can we do it again now?" he squeaked.

Jongdae looked at the other questioningly. "Do what?"

"Fuck each other and eat each other out? _Duh_ ," Minseok answered, frowning.

Jongdae groaned. "You're unbelievable. _Now?_ What about the drinks the director offered us?"

Minseok licked his lips slyly, raising an eyebrow. "I'm up for a more _natural_ drink right now," he leered, "If you know what I mean." He then winked and gave his lover a kissy face.

Jongdae grimaced and began dragging the other to the exit. " _You disgust me_ ," he hissed. "Y'know, I'm really starting to regret giving my virginity to a lech like you."

He then pointed backwards with his thumb. "Maybe I really _should've_ thrown you over the edge!" he complained loudly.

Minseok smiled a childish smile and tightly hugged Jongdae by the arm, snuggling his small head in the other's coat collar.

"I still would've pulled you down with me, either way," Minseok declared. "I wouldn't let you have a good time in Hell by yourself, now, would I?" He began to flutter his eyelashes comically, trying to look cute and mostly succeeding.

Jongdae just shook his head and stared at him in distaste, pushing the door open.

"I hope you turn into a bumpy  toad."

Minseok giggled impishly and planted a quick kiss on a grumpy Jongdae's cheek.

"I love you, too, babe." he replied cheerfully as the door swung shut behind them.

______________________________

_**A/N: Thank you very much for reading :)** _


End file.
